Greg the Lion
Bruin the Lion (aka Greg the Lion) is a Sonic the hedgehog fan character that can be found on the Deviantart and fur affinity website. The character is designed and owned by Greg Box. Greg the Lion does not exist in any sonic fan fiction, nor in any real sonic fiction, and it's not clear if he soon will be. Design History Greg Box was a spriter when he first came to the internet. He sprited mostly Pokemon and Sonic. His first sonic sprite sheet was a green sonic recolor with only one spike, but this wasn't Bruin the Lion. During Bruins first designs he was named after his creator (this has now become his nickname). Greg the Lion's design started as a Shadow-edited character, which spines were coloured over for a brown 'afro'. He had blue streaks much like Shadow's and his movements were also familiar to that of shadow. Around this time, Greg Box was working on a sprite comic called "Meta Force". Many of the charcters were recloours and edits. There were many a few charcters, but only one was a proper sonic fan character. it was a Amy Rose edit named Lunar Eclipse, who was suppose to be Shadow's sister who was flunged from The Space Colony ARK by Shadow himself before the incident which led to Sonic Adventure 2. A Spear chao, named bubbles, was also present in this comic, based on a chao Greg really had in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. Gre has retired from spriting, so a retun of this comic will never happen. A new Sprite sheet shown Greg the Lion's new design. He still had the 'Afro' and the blue streaks, but his new design included a Blue jacket, Black baggy trousers, and black shoes with blue lights at the toe peice. He also had a board and shades based upon Sonic Riders, and a sword designed by a freind from the Mystical Forest Zone forum. His personality usualy fitted the moods of the designer. In 2007, Greg The Lion was redesigned once again, this tme he was designed closer to the the fan service of the anime, Tenchi Muyo. Greg no longer had afro, instead he was given a new hair style with 5 spines (not to be mistaken for sonic's 3) with cyan streaks and long sideburns. Most of his clothing design was the same. Greg's weaponry was similar to that of Ryoko Hakubi. Infact, at this time Greg was design to be Ryoko's step-son, revived from an explosion of a dying planet. This backstory was soon given to Greg Box's own Tenchi Muyo fan charcter, Gurenku Hakubi. Finally, in May 2008, Greg the Lion was redesigned fully to the modern character you see now, with reference of real male lions. He even had his own backstory based more on the Sonic fanfiction (at the time this was created, the name Greg was still used as the main name): "Greg was born in Sandopolis as a 'small animal' lion cub, much like any other lion cub in that zone. Up to his teenage years, he fitted in with the rest of his pride of lions. But that was about to change. One night, after a successful kill, some poachers arrived in a large land rover with eyes that never blinked. They took the cub from the mother, and after trying to rescue him; the mother and father were shot. The old cub was then sedated. His world started twisting and turning, then everything seemed to be melting. Then he fell in a deep sedation. The next thing the old cub remembers, he was held in a tube filled with a liquid and fitted with an oxygen mask. He was also strapped from all of his legs. Greg couldn't hear anything, and all he could see were men in white suits. They were experimented on a secret project, to bring intelligence to lower life. Suddenly, the lion cub felt a large cram on one of his legs. Something was being inserting. It was their current fluid test. Soon all of the cub's legs had cramps, the fluid was being inserted rapidly. As more fluid was inserted, his form stared changing, and he suddenly learnt things no lion would ever know. Suddenly, there was a malfunction in the machine. It was an overload! The glass in which the cub was in started braking. The men in white screamed and fled the lab. Then the glass exploded in pressure, and the cub was released from the straps. After panting for so long, the young cub looked up, and then looked around. He decided to get up. That was where his first discovery started. "I...I-I can...stand?" he said still panting, and in a split second he gasped and covered his mouth his hands with his mouth. His eyes then widened as he looked at his hands. He was still in shock but could still speak. "W-What am I?" The cub then starting walking. His walk was like a young baby in his first step, wobbling and nearly falling over. He then noticed an inscription on a large stone right next to him. There was some mysterious text. "Do not anger gardens of Angel Island". Only the 'ger' from anger and the 'G' in gardens were visible, and it was in backwards. "G-reg...Greg?" he stuttered. He left the lab, taking a pair of gloves, jeans, a belt and shoes and putting them on as if he knew all about them. And with the knowledge to that of a modern human, he advanced the world with a new name. Greg the Lion!" Name change It wasn't until end of January 2010 That Greg decided on 'renaming' his sonic character, So after a while waiting for votes, the majority wnet mostly on Bruin. Greg then became a nickname. Personality/ Other forms Bruin is a pretty hyped-up character at times, like a young child on his way to Disneyland. He's usually the fist to move when a quiet moment takes place. He always wants to do something, unless he is very tired, and even then he talks much. It's only when he feels depressed that he is quiet, at which would only happen 4 times a month, let's say. He'd never hurt anyone on purpose, unless he reckons they deserve it, which even then would be very rare. He would never start a fight, unless it's to defend someone. However, he may get into events that are not of his business; and most of the time, he will get angry and turn to Nega Bruin (his anatomy , along with his overall strength, speed and awarness enlarges), so the results will differ depending on the event. Themes Bruin's theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-7PPO-KqOI Nega Bruins theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkhwK6Wlod8 Where can you find him? Most works of Greg the Lion and his friends and foes are usualy at Greg Box's Deviantart websites Gregthelion.deviantart.com or Alvah-and-freinds.deviantart.com However, he has recently created an account on http://www.furaffinity.net/user/gregthelion/ Category:Name Change